


You stick your tongue out, you want a kiss

by pandaspots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, african brazilian marco, french korean jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean asks inappropriate questions about Marco's country of origin. His exchange student friend is only slightly amused.</p>
<p>written for sunflowernights like a whole year ago on tumblr, and i never posted here because i forgot</p>
            </blockquote>





	You stick your tongue out, you want a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only jeanmarco anyone will ever see of me  
> except in the serial killer au but that strictly doesn't count.

"So you’re from Brazil? Are all the girl from there like… shameless or…" Jean shrunk under the stink eye Marco gave him.

"Very funny. Get your head out of the gutter, dude. It’s a tropical country, you can’t expect us to keep our clothes on when it’s like, a hundred degrees outside."

It could have been an exaggeration, or it could have been the literal truth, and both options are correct.

"But like, do they?"

"Osh, I don’t know, Jean, does your mother wear a hanbok all the time?" Marco throws back and it kinda hurts, but he figures he deserved it, kinda. "But FYI, if it’s summer, even gaúchas will be half naked. It’s just how we deal with it. Lots of sea baths and a distinct lack of clothes." Marco smiles a bit, and oh, he has dimples, that’s cute.

"Sorry, dude, it’s just an all-consuming blaze of curiosity. Honestly, all I know about Brazil is forest and butts."

The freckled man snickered and laughed a little in his hand.

"If I am to be painfully honest, that’s it, that’s the country."

"But the real question is, is your butt living up to the expectations."

"Go to hell, Jean. I’ll have you know it is a good butt, and it’s mine." He stuck his tongue at Jean and drew back a little, mumbling something like ‘quem põe a língua pede beijo’.

"What?"

"Nothing." Marco answered too fast.

"Sounded like something." Jean pressed and Marco whined.

"Ugh, it’s just something we do in third grade that haunts us forever. No big deal, I swear." Marco hid his face, and Jean could see that he was blushing furiously, his brown skin taking on a very deeper, warmer tone.

"If spanish class in middle school serves me right, there was kiss in there somewhere." Jean quipped and to his amusement and horror, Marco actually whined. "There was wasn’t it."

"Don’t talk to me, you’re the worst." He says that, but the sun was setting on campus and the temperatures were dropping, and the brazilian made it a habit to scoot closer and closer to the person beside him as the sun sunk down in the horizon. "Shut up, you’re warm."

"I didn’t even say anything." Jean rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You were going to say something and I would have to kick your sorry ass all the way back to Korea, you shit." Marco mumbled.

"Eomma was actually born in France."

"Yeah, no, what counts is where she grew up. And I’m kicking you right back there if you even dare say something. I’m cold, you’re warm, shut up."

Jean had the gall to laugh at that, and Marco pushed him off the bench.

**Author's Note:**

> quem põe a língua pede beijo = see title  
> eomma = mom in korean
> 
> leave comments and kudos and what have you please  
> they fuel my tiny, grumpy soul


End file.
